zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Chris Rodfield
Condition *'Pending Points: 1 Super, 2 Majors, 1 Moderate, 2 Minors' *'Wounds:' N/A *'Wounds:' None *'Hours:' 8 Per Day, 0/24 Stored *'Stamina:' 16/25 **Regen: 17/day *'Mana:' 0/0 **Regen: N/A Skills Attributes *'Agility:' +30 *'Endurance:' +31(0/14) *'Stamina:' +25(0/7) *'Strength:' +20(0/9) *'Athletics:' +25 *'Reading:' +16(4/9) *'Perception:' +20 (0/9) *'Hearing': 4 *'Sight': 8 (2/4) *'Precision:' +10 *'Virus Tolerance:' +10 *'Learning:' +21 (0/9) *'Teaching:' +32 (4/13) *'Training:' +16 (0/8) *'Willpower:' 12 Combat *'Firearm Training:' +50 *'Melee Training:' +30 (0/14) *'Pistol Training:' +17(1/6) *'Rifle Training': +5 *'Rapid Fire:'+16(0/5) *'Assault Weaponry:' +15 *'Blade Training:' +15 *'Sword Training:' +12(1/5) *'Armor Training:' +18 (4/9) *'Shield Training:' +9(1/4) Unarmed *'Gun-Fu:' +50 (0/21) *'Wresting:' +30 (0/13) Constructive *'Firearm Crafting:' +32 *'RE Special:' +20 *'Ammunition Crafting:' +16 *'Ingenuity:' +11 (0/6) Survival *'Looting:' +16(0/9) *'Fishing:' +12 *'Stealth:' +4 Vehicles *'Piloting:' +20 Affinity *'Maxwell:' +7 *'Damien:' +2 *'Masaru:' +1 *'Keu': +2 *'Annie': +6 Perks *'Zombie Killer' (Firearm Training +30) **Ignore the first 20 points/half of a zombie/zombie creature/mutation's lethality resistance, whichever is higher. *'Swift Striker '(Agility +30) **Skill/3 Synergies with Melee Attacks *'Lethal Striker (Gun-fu +30)' **synenergizes with Strength for unarmed attacks & Melee weapons it uses *'???' (Firearms Crafting +30) **Dunno *'Die Hard (Endurance +30)' **'+1 Mw Tolerance' *'??? (Teaching +30)' **Dunno *'Mix Martial Artist (Gun-Fu +50)' **Pick one style twice, or 2 styles once. Each time this style gains one more advantage based on those styles. Flaws *None Items Equipped *Head: (*) Military Chopper Helmet, Medium helmet: +20 LR, +10 Defense, -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy, Built in communicator, Reduce 1 head wound per battle. +10 Piloting *Torso: SWAT Armor (Light) (1.5 Units) *Arms: None *Hands: Medium Armor'd Bikers Gloves(++): 2 Wounds Reduced, +10 Defense, -3 Precision, -3 Grip, +5 Motorcycles *Legs: None *Feet: Steel Toed Boots (+): Ignores 1 Leg Wound A Battle. -10 Mobility, -15 Unarmed Kick Lethality, +2 Morale, -5 Magic, -5 Stealth *Accessories: Riot Shield (2 Units) *Weapons: M4A1 (1 Units), Winchestor (3 Units), Samurai Edge (.5 Units), Bone Edge (2 Units) Weapons *'*Modified(*) Winchester 1887 Shotgun:' 35/1/+10 12 Gauge Pump. -10 Recoil (3 Units) **Accessory: Extended tube mag (8/8 Shells, 12 Guage) **Accessory: Enlarged Lever (Can be flip-cocked and fired while driving a vehicle at no penalty) **Special: Doubleshot - Can be used as a Speed 2 weapon at the first round of combat. 2 Round cool-off time after using. **Red Dot Sight: (+5 Accuracy) *'*Modified M24 Sniper Rifle' (35/2/+15) (3 Magazines) **Ability: Range Counter, Counters at 150 above **Ability: Long Range Shot: +5 Accuracy, +20 Range Tolerance **Accessory: Mage Killer Scope (+10 Accuracy, +10 Range Tolerance, -10 LR On opponents with 100 points in magic skills **Accessory Bipod (++): +5 Accuracy, -10 Recoil Reduction *'Samurai Edge(*):' 50/2/+15 (1 Unit) **Attachment: Red Dot Scope (+5 Accuracy) **Silencer: Silences the Gun **Ammo: 11/15 .40 S&W. **Full Auto Ability: Expends 5 Shells to hit up to 5 AOE. *'M4A1 (++):' 50/3/+10. -10 Recoil (3 Units) **Attachment: Silencer, Red Dot (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo: 30/30 5.56 MM **Full Auto Ability: Expents 10 Shells to hit up to 5 AOE. **Strap: -2 Unit Carry Weight *'Bone Curved Edge (++):' 45/2/+10, +10 for Cutting through Materials (2 Units) *'Katana (+)' : 50/2/+5 *'Katana:' 50/2/+0 *'9x Throwing Knife' (70/3/+0) Armor *'Riot Armor (Light) (++):' 25 Armor, (3 Units) **Attachment: none *'Riot Shield (Light):' 10 Armor, -5 Accuracy, Additonal 10 verse bullets (2 Units) *'Light Boots:' 10 Traction, ignores the first leg wound in battle. * Consumables *'GRY Herb Mix Drink:' Acts as a full heal if used correctly, +5 Endurance Successes. 1 use. *'Green Herb' (8) *'Blue Herb (1)' *'Yellow Herb (3)' *'Red Herb (9)' *'Extra Strength Pain Killers (6 Bottles):' Ignores up to 10 in wounds. Tools *'Gun Craft Tools+:' Allows building, and upgrading of Guns and their respective parts. +10 *'Gun Craft Tools++:' +15 *'Ammo Craft tools:' Allows building and the upgrade of Ammunition, +10 *'Herb Tools:' Allows one to mix plants of all kinds into benefitial healing items, and harmful items. +10 *'Binoculars:' Adds 10 to perception rolls. *'Great(*) Night-Vision Binoculars': +15 Perception, 15 Darkness Tolerance Ammunition *12 Guage, 180 *.357, 50 *5.56 mm, 120 (5 Magazines) *7.62, 30 Rounds (= Quality), 30 Rounds Match Grade (++ Quality) *.40, 84(2 Clips) *32 GawdShot (AOE 3, Ignores 10 LR on zombies) *9mm, 101 Rounds Materials *32 Empty .40 Casings *80 Empty 5.56 Casings *195 Empty 9mm Casings *20 Empty .357 Casings *24 12 Guage Cases *AR Parts x2 *Rifle parts *Pistol Parts (+) Quick Rolls Combat *'SPAS-12:' +47 *'Python:' +55 *'Samurai Edge:' +62 *'M4A1:' +44 *'Bone Sword:' +31 *'Katana+:' +31 *'Defense:' +34 **'Armor:' +54 ***'vs Melee:' +62 ***'vs Ranged:' +62 ***with Shield: +64/68 Tools History *N/A Extras (Optional) *N/A Category:Characters